A microneedle device is known as one of the devices for intradermal administration of a physiologically active substance. The microneedle device has a plurality of microneedles on its main surface. As one specific aspect thereof, for example, there is a microneedle having a coating layer containing a physiologically active substance formed thereon and a self-dissolving microneedle containing a physiologically active substance (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).